Villains
Villains are any criminals or creatures in the Hero Factory Universe that tend to break the law. Many villains are known to work alone, though some prefer to work in groups or under a larger crime head. Frequently, they come into confrontation with law-enforcing organizations; most often members of the Hero Factory. They were captured, but were broken out when Voltix initiated a breakout by triggering the Black Hole Orb Staff. They were all recaptured. List of Employed Villains Fire Villains Fire Lord and his cronies were once mining bots who were modified by Hero Factory scientists to absorb fuel cells. They eventually became power-hungry due to how much fuel their bodies had taken in, and became the Fire Villains. *Drilldozer - The Fire Lord's strongest minion. *Jetbug - The Fire Lord's menacing, flying servant. *Nitroblast - The Fire Lord's sharp, destructive employee. *Fire Lord - Leader of the fire villains Von Nebula's Gang After his transformation, Von Nebula recruited some of Hero Factory's worst villains, whose criminal records impressed the former Hero. *Corroder - Von Nebula's smartest, most troublesome, and most rebellious servant. *Meltdown - Von Nebula's most destructive servant. *Minion Bot 17 - One of many minion bots used by Von Nebula, which was lazy and reluctant to do work. *Thunder - Von Nebula's toughest employee. *Vapor - A servant who uses corrosive vapor. *XPlode - A feared underworld criminal on his own, occasionally persuaded to work under Von Nebula for the thrill. *Rotor - XPlode's sycophant flunky. *Von Nebula - A former Hero who wants to destroy Stormer Witch Doctor When Aldous Witch was transformed into Witch Doctor, he outfitted the local wildlife of Quatros with Quaza Spikes and used the Skull Staff to control them. He currently uses them to dig up Quaza mineral from the planet's core. *Fangz *Raw-Jaw *Scorpio *Waspix Other Villains *Cornelius Zo - A villain that once commanded an army of Tiger Ants; apprehended by Alpha Team. *Snowflake - A notorious Shape-shifter that can turn objects into smaller versions of itself. *Panda-Monium - A mutant panda-like being. *Interpolar Bear - A cat burglar who wears a panda disguise; once pulled an art heist in Stellac City. *Sun-Eater - A criminal that once tried to take over a planet. *Gorgon - A Phelianian Gorgon from Neptune that once tried to kidnap Saturn's king. *Drone - A giant robot that once rampaged across New Stellac City. *Toxic Reapa - An acid shooting villain from Z'chaya *Jawblade - A shark-like villain from Scllica *Splitface - A villain with two different personalities *Black Phantom - The leader of the Breakout and sent from hero factory an plans for create brains for unknown villain *XT4 - A powerful yellow villain *Thornraxx - A wasp-like villain from the Hive Planet *Speeda Demon - A green bike-riding villain *Core Hunter - A villain that hunts/collects Hero Cores *Voltix - An electrical welding villain *An unnamed mutated industrial robot *Unnamed BrainFactory villain * Dragon Bolt * Frost Beast * Aquagon * Pyrox * Scarox * Bruizer * Ogrum * Jaw Beast * Splitter Beast * Flyer Beast * Tunneler Beast * Crystal Beast * Queen Beast See Also *Gallery:Villains Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Fire Villains Category:Breakout Category:Brain Attack Category:Brains Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Savage Planet Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Invasion from Below Category:Ordeal of Fire